Just Us
by Nadgirl
Summary: Jason Morgan wants a life of his own. Is there a woman who can help him find it?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Us**

**Ch.1-Don't Be A Stranger**

Jason stood on the docks trying to find some reasoning, some meaning to his life. Was there anything that held him there in Port Charles? Besides being there for the Corinthos family, what did he have for himself?

He didn't have a wife, kids, or even a pet. What he had was empty penthouse and a motorcycle. What a way to live Morgan, he told himself.

She had stoof watching him stare off into nowhere. As much as he said he didn't think about things, she now had proof. She decided to make her presence known.

"You shouldn't be out on the docks alone." He said not even turning around to look at her, he just knew it was her.

She sighed, "says who?"

He shrugged, his eyes stayed focused on the water, although he knew she was standing right beside him.

"What ya thinking about?" She asked. Jason was not big on talking but she had to make the effort.

"My life," he told her flatly.

She was kind of shocked to hear that Jason Morgan thought about his life and not one the Corinthos'.

He finally turned to look at her, "Elizabeth, what went wrong with us?"

"Nothing," she answered.

Jason went on," something did, I lied to protect Sonny."

Elizabeth sighed,"I bailed on you when I should have tried to understand why you did what you did."

"So we both messed up." He said.

She only nodded. Now she was in deep thought, Elizabeth missed spending time with Jason. They would always say 'hello' if they say each other at Kelly's or on the docks, but it wasn't the same. They both knew it too.

"I should get going." Elizabeth said.

Jason glanced at his watch, "I'll walk you home, it's dangerous to be alone this late."

"I am fine, I have pepper spray!" She patted her purse letting him know where it was located.

"I'm walking you home." There was not an ounce of expression on his face.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes,"fine since you asked so nicely."

He was going to comment but she began to head up the stairs. He quickly followed.

The walk to Elizabeth's studio was rather silent. Neither knew exactly what to say.

Elizabeth unlocked her door and turned the knob. The door was open but she did not go in.

"Good night Elizabeth," he said as he turned around to walk away.

"Hey Jase?" She called to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Don't be a stranger." She told him, grinning.

"You either," he retorted before disappearing into the night.

Elizabeth smiled, "I won't."

She changed into her pajamas and climbed onto her bed. It wasn't a pillowtop matress, but it was something. As she lay staring up at her ceiling Jason and memories of the two of them began to fill her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"Jason, how much do you weigh?"_

_"Two of you," he answered smartly._

_"How much do you think i weigh?" She asked, curious as to what he'd say._

_He thought about the question, if he guessed too high she would think he called her fat, if he guessed to low then she would feel fat. He was catching on, finally._

_"Jason, how much do you think i weigh?" She asked again, growing more and more impatient._

_"Half of me." He answered._

_"Oh you!" She jumped on his back trying to choke him._

_He flipped her easily onto his brown, leather couch. "Definitely half of me." He repeated, adding a smile this time._

_**End of Flashback**_

Elizabeth drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Jason's Penthouse:**

Jason slipped a t-shirt over his head before climbing into his king-sized bed. He had once shared the same exact bed with Elizabeth, even nothing happend, it was nice to have her lying in his arms.

_**Flashback**_

_"Jason, I can go in the guest room."_

_"No, I want you to stay. If you aren't ready, nothing has to happen."_

_She kissed his cheek softly, "thanks."_

_"Goodnight." He kissed her forehead._

_Elizabeth layed her head on this bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively._

_"I could get used to this," she confessed right before she let out a yawn._

_"Me too."_

_"Night Jase," she whispered._

_He didn't say anything, a few minutes later he could tell she way asleep by her steady breathing._

_He kissed her forehead once again, "I love you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jason fell asleep thinking of Elizabeth.

**Okay, I know I have not finished A True Family yet, but I have so many stories that are ready to be posted. This story is one that I am very far ahead in, as I always say please review! It will help me want to keep posting and make me want to make it better. Thanks!**


	2. Being Forward

**Chapter 2**

_oneweek later_

Jason woke up that morning in total content, he had had another dream about Elizabeth. He had been dreaming about her for a week now, and it was always the same. Jason hadn't seen Elizabeth since their run-in on the docks. He wondered if she had thought of him. Jason wondered if she would be at Kelly's or at the hospital.

He decided to get up and dressed. He planned on stopping at Kelly's for a coffee. And if he were to run into Elizabeth Webber, that would be wonderful.

**Kelly's Diner**

"Jason!" Emily cried out excited to see her brother even if they did see each other all the time. Emily was just that way, spunky, energetic, that's what Jason loved and couldn't stand about her.

"Emily, hey." He said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She also loved to give hugs, lots of hugs.

"What are you doing here? Are you looking for me?" She asked.

"I came to get coffee," he told her.

"Oh, well okay. Oh there is Liz, I am having breakfast with her so I will let you go. Bye." Emily hugged him again.

Jason turned to watch his sister walk over to Elizabeth, she was standing there being greeted by Emily. Jason thought she looked a little different, but then decided it must have been her hair.

"I'll take a coffee," Jason said.

Jason was on his way out when he saw Emily on her phone, "are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine go." Elizabeth told her.

"Thanks and I am sorry. We can do this again soon." Emily said.

Jason watched as Emily gathered up her purse and sweater, and she left in a hurry. He saw Elizabeth made no attempt to move, meaning she was going to eat alone. He walked up to her and she smiled, "hey Jase."

"Hey, Emily leave you here?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently Edward has called an emergency family meeting, you might need to be there." She teased.

"Are you telling me to leave?" He asked.

Elizabeth shrugged, "you look like you are about to leave anyway."

"I don't know, if you want company, I would like to sit with you." He told her as he went ahead and sat down in Emily's vacant chair.

"Okay," she replied.

"So how have you been?" He asked her, really wanting to know.

"I have been busy at the hospital, other than that I just stay home." She said.

"Ah, so you don't go to Jakes anymore?" He asked.

She laughed, "I don't want to go anymore, it's no fun when you don't have your pool buddy."

Jason grinned at her answer, was she hinting something? He sighed, "well would you like to visit Jakes with me tonight?"

"Are you asking me out, Jason Morgan?" She countered.

Jason stood up, he had to go, but he wasn't leaving until she agreed to go out with him tonight. He walked up to her and made her face inches from his, "are you wanting me too?"

Elizabeth had never seen this side of Jason, he was being very forward, and she liked this. She smiled at him, "pick me up at seven. I will be waiting."

"Okay, I will see you."

Jason walked out of Kelly's. He was taking Elizabeth out tonight. What had gotten into him that made him so forward? Where was this going to lead? He didn't know, but he couldn't wait to find out.


	3. Nothing Changed

**Chapter 3 - The Date**

**Last Chapter was kind of Blah...sorry.**

It was seven o'clock and Jason would be here any minute. Elizabeth wasn't anywhere close to being ready. Her hair was up in rollers, her shirt still needed buttoned up, and her makeup was only half way applied.

"Come on Liz," she scolded herself.

Jason pulled up on his bike. Once he made his way up the steps, he knocked three times. Elizabeth rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

Jason smiled, she wasn't ready. "Hi." He greeted her.

"Jason I am so sorry. Can you give me five minutes to take these rollers out of my hair?" She asked.

"That's fine," he said.

"Thanks, come in and make yourself at home." She told him as she began to walk up the stairs again. She stopped when he called her name. "Yeah?" She questioned.

"You might want to button up before we go too," he offered, a smile growing on his face."

"Oh my God. Jason!" She pulled her shirt closed, how could she forget she hadn't buttoned up her shirt yet?

"It's okay."

"Let me get finished or we will never leave." She told him as she ran up the stairs.

Jason shook his head, Elizabeth was always suprising him. He let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch.

_10 minutes later._

"Okay, I'm fully clothed and ready to go." She said as she reached that bottom of the stairs.

"Good. Your studio is great by the way. You really fixed it up." He said.

"Thanks my bathroom is upstairs and I have a small closet up there too." She told him. She was very proud of her studio and how well it was coming along.

"You still aven't changed the locks," he commented, waiting to see what excuse she came up with for that.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him," did you come to inspect my studio or take me out tonight?"

Jason smiled, "you look fabulous." He dodged her question and she let him, this time.

"Thanks, now lets go."

Jason followed her out the door. She ran up to his motorcycle. It had been several months since she had gone riding with him. She missed riding with Jason, it always made her forget about everything.

She turned to him,"can I-"

"No!" He cut in before she could finish asked her question.

Elizabeth scowled, "how did you know what I was going to ask?"

"You always ask me to drive, and I always say-"

"My body weight and the bike combined is too much for you to handle, Elizabeth," she has memorized that line. Jason laughed at how cute she was when she mocked him. He handed her a helmet and climbed on the bike himself then helped Elizabeth on.

"Hold on tight." He yelled as he revved the engine.

Elizabeth's yells of happiness filled the air as they took off for Jakes. Once they pulled into Jakes parking lot Jason helped Elizabeth off the bike.

"Did you like it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You have no idea how much I missed that," she told him as she shook out her hair, which was a curly mess.

"Well lets go in and see if anything has changed." Jason offered. She nodded and walked into the bar side by side with him.

Sure enough, nothing had changed. It was still the same bar that both Jason and Elizabeth loved. Jake immediately spotted them and waved them down. Jason smiled and the woman as he led Elizabeth over to the bar area.

"Well hiya guys. I haven't seen your faces around here for a long time. Find another hang out?" The woman teased.

"No we just haven't had the chance to get over here. Although I missed coming." Elizabeth told her.

Jason nodded, " me too. I have had a lot of work. No time for beer and pool."

"Yeah well come sit down and enjoy your evening here." Jake fixed them both beers. Jason and Elizabeth decided to sit in the corner booth farthest away from all the comotion going on in the place. They wanted time to talk, be together. And together they were.

"Okay, are you going to tell me why you asked me here tonight?" Elizabeth finally blurted out. Jason's eyes widened as he processed what had just happend. What did she want him to say? He wanted another chance to make things right? And if that was it, how right was he to make it? He blinked at her. The silence was killing the two, but neither would speak.


	4. Wanting the Same Thing

**This story takes place 7-8 months after Sonny faked his death. No Cameron, sorry. Elizabeth never got with Ric or Zander. Courtney and Jason also never were together. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Chapter 4**

The ride home was silent just like the conversation at the bar. Elizabeth never received an answer. She just got up and walked to the bike. Jason followed and knew she wanted to go home. He didn't even try to fight her on it. He had messed up. All he had to do was tell her how he felt. That he wanted to make things work, but did he? No. Why? Because Jason Morgan was afraid that he might get rejected. He had hurt her, again.

They pulled up and Jason turned off the bike and helped her off. She turned to him and for the first time he noticed she had been crying. She must have cried all the way home. He felt the knot grow tighter in his stomach.

"Thanks for inviting me to Jakes." She managed.

"Elizabeth," he called to her.

She stopped but did not turn back around. "Jason?"

"I-I am sorry."

The words came out dry but he wasn't sure what else to say. It wasn't like he could say much more. He was sorry. So he said what he felt.

"Sorry? Jason don't be sorry." Elizabeth said, Jason could tell she was lying, but decided not to call her on it. He jumped off the bike and walked up to her. She had not expected his next move.

Jason took her by the waist and turned her to meet his eyes. Once she was situated in his arms he leaned down and kissed her softly. It last only a few seconds but it was sweet. He then pulled back slightly waiting for her reaction. Elizabeth froze, not sure what to say or do. It was completely unexpected.

"I-uh, you just- uh we just kissed." Elizabeth stated dumbfounded.

Jason laughed, "yeah we did." He still had his arms around her waist, he wasn't letting go until he was told to.

"Jason," she began.

"I want to be with you. I want another chance with you. Elizabeth, I want to make things work." Jason told her.

She stood looking into his blue eyes. She wanted that too. They both wanted the same thing. It was too good to be true, she told herself. But in that same moment, something snapped and she moved her hands to his face and brought him closer, close enough to kiss his again.

"Thanks for tonight," she told him after hugging him. He let go of her waist.

"You are welcome." He said, not sure what she was thinking.

"I want the same thing you do Jason, but it will take time." She told him. Before he could get another word in edgewise, she began to walk up to her door. Jason smiled at her and got back on his bike. It was going to be okay.


	5. Alone with Him

Ch 5 Just Us

Ch 5 Just Us

It had been 2 days since Jason and Elizabeth had seen each other. Sonny had Jason tied down to work it was impossible for him to make a stop by the hospital to see the busy nurse. He had been thinking about her a lot and wondered what she were doing.

He decided that the paperwork could wait and Sonny would deal with it. He needed to see her again. He missed her and did not want to lose her again on account of his dumb mistakes. He piled up his papers, put on his leather jacket and headed for the door.

"I thought you said that you wanted to go."

Elizabeth eyed her friend. "Em you know that I want to go but I have to get my laundry done and I need to clean my studio. It looks like I haven't cleaned in years."

"Liz you know it will all be there when we get back. Just come with me, how can you miss opening night of Flash? It is supposed to be the best club to open since Blue Lounge!" Emily whined to her friend.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You and Nick have a good time but I am just not in the mood tonight, I really just need to relax."

"Fine girl but you will regret it."

"I know I will. I guess I will just have to find some way to get on with my life." Elizabeth grinned at her friend.

Jason stepped off the elevator to find the two women engrossed in their conversation. He walked over and cleared his throat. They turned to look at the man behind them.

"Jason!" Emily screeched. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would stop by and say hey." He threw out while keeping his eye on Elizabeth who what biting on her bottom lip with nervousness.

"Elizabeth hi," Jason managed.

"Hi." She said almost to a whisper.

Emily studied her best friend and her brother. Something was going on. She could sense it. "Okay what is it? What are you two doing?" She had to ask.

"What do you mean?" Jason was first to speak up.

"I mean between the two of you. Liz, why are you acting so school girl in front of my brother, and Jason why do you keep staring at her?"

Elizabeth's eyes darted towards Emily's but she was not about to leave it be. Jason could sense that Elizabeth was uncomfortable and he hated when Emily became nosy.

"Emily we are friends, is that a problem?" Jason asked.

"No but you two are meant to be together and I wish you would stop being so stubborn and give each other another chance. One stupid mistake can't ruin it all. I know you both too well. You love each other. I know it isn't my place to say however, I think you two should join Nicholas and me to the opening of Flash tonight." Emily smiled widely.

"Em I already told you I was not going." Elizabeth sighed.

Jason could tell Elizabeth was not up to it tonight. He hugged his little sister and then said "I think I will be busy tonight. Sorry though."

Elizabeth finally made eye contact with him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to spend the evening with Jason, but she would rather do it in a private setting not somewhere with extreme lighting and loud music. It was not her style, it was not their style. Jason could see that Elizabeth wanted to tell him something so he decided to leave to get a chance at a phone call with her.

"I need to get over to Sonny's. I will see you both sometime later." Jason waved and started for the elevator.

"Bye." The two women said in unison.

Emily looked down at her charts. "Oh wow look at that. I need to get over to 206 the patient is waiting for me." She tried to get away quickly but was unsuccessful.

"Not so fast!" Elizabeth said.

"I know what you are going to say, and before you do I need to say I am sorry. I need to keep my mouth shut." Emily tried.

"Not only that but can you please not try and push us together. If things are meant to happen they will! Okay?"

Emily nodded, "I know. It's just that I love you both and I want you to be happy and I want you to be my sister-in-law. Do you realize how cool that would be?"

"Whoa! Slow down. Wedding bells are not ringing anytime soon." Elizabeth laughed.

Emily smiled at her friend, "you never know Liz. Things can happen so quickly."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again, "don't you have a patient to see?" She started to sort through some files.

"Fine I will let you do your job now. One more thing, my brother is such a catch you really need to hold on to that." She winked and ran down the hallway before Elizabeth could scold her.

'Oh Em' Elizabeth thought to herself. Before she could open up her next file the phone rang.

"Good afternoon thank you for calling General Hospital. This is Elizabeth how may I help you?" She said so sweetly into the phone.

"Hey Elizabeth it's me, Jason."

"Jason. Hi, what's up?" She smiled.

"Do you want to get together tonight? I know you don't want to go to that opening and that's fine I just thought maybe I could see you." He cleared his throat waiting to hear her response.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about you come over to my place and we can order a pizza and just watch a movie. Sound good?" She wanted this more than anything, time alone with Jason.

"Yeah sounds great. What time?" He asked.

She thought about her cleaning and laundry. "How about 8:00?

"Okay. I will see you then."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye Jason." Elizabeth could help but give a slight giggle of happiness and excitement. Jason made her feel like a little girl again, and she liked it.

She looked at her watch it was 3:07. She had a little less than an hour before she got off work and then had four hours to clean, finish laundry, and take a shower before Jason would be arriving. She couldn't wait for tonight, she had missed being with Jason and the other night made her want to be with him even more. She knew they needed to take things slow and build their relationship back up.

She knew this would take time. How long? She didn't know. What she did know that it was worth being patient for.


End file.
